TerraCraft-Uprising
by xFuryFirex
Summary: Regret, a mighty assassin\mage, and his companion/love must work hard to unit the land so that the darkness comming can be stoped. This is a mixture of Terraria an Minecraft. There may also be sex references an mild language.
1. The Beggining

**This is my FIRST story i will be posting on . This story will be a mix between Minecraft and Terraria plus some of my own little ideas. I plan on making several stories on this. Please leave reviews and pointers on how i can make my writing more interesting for you guys.**

**Regret**

Regret watched each new initiate step forward, one at a time. These men would help the Rebellion fight the Empire. The first initiate stepped forward, then the second, then the third. On the seventh recruit Regret did a double-take. This recruit was a girl, but that wasnt the surprising bit. This one looked as if she was about to fall over. Her eyes were barely open, and, by the looks of her, had never been in a fight. Nevertheless, she was still pretty. She suddenly shook, then fainted.

Regret quickly grabed her before she hit the ground, slung her over his shoulder and yelled at his second in command, William, "Finish up here. I have to take this one to a medic."

When they got to a medic, Regret set her down gently and said "Will she be all right?"

"She will be fine. Now leave me. She will wake up in maybe an hour." Said the medic. Sighing with relief, Regret headed towards his house.

**Sarah**

Sarah woke up shivering. She looked around. She was in a modest sized house, filled with medicine equipment. Suddenly, a short bearded man appeared from behind a doorway. The man broke into a grin when he saw her.

"Ah, youre awake! You passed out cold when you reached here, and right infront of Ambassador Regret as well!" He said all this in a happy tone.

"Where am i?" Sarah said. "And who is Regret?"

"Youre at a hospital, and who is Regret?" The man chuckled, "Only the most powerful man in existance! Now, if you think you can, you should actually go see him for your first assignment, if your here to fight the Empire"

"I am" Sarah said.

"Good! Go strait down the road to the left until you see a black house with a small tower comming up from it. Now off you go!"

**Regret**

There was a knock on Regrets door.

Sighing, Regret abandons his card game and opens the door, only to be surprised when the girl who fainted standing there. Regret quickly regains his posture.

"Sir, am i perhaps speaking to Master Regret?" the girl says.

"Yes, I am Regret," the girl proceeds to make a clawed gesture over her heart, then bows.

"No need for that," says Regret, noticing her formal greeting. "I take it your here for your first assignment?"

"Yes sir."

"The other recruits are about to start training soon, im just about to head out to instruct them. Until then, come in, have some food. You must be hungry. And i have some questions to ask you." So then some five minutes later, a table was spread out with food.

"So, whats your name?" Regret asked while they ate.

"Sarah, sir."

"Are you planning on being a mage, swordsman, both, or are you comming here to learn as well?"

"I was trained in magic, so mage"

After they were done eating, Regret said, "Come now, its time we headed out." And so they went.


	2. Companion

**Me: Sup guys**

**Regret: sup**

**Sarah: sup**

**Regret: so, what do you plan on makingnus endure this chapter?**

**Sarah: I'd like to know that to.**

**Me: nothing mutch this chapter except...**

**Regret: except for what? ;|**

**Me: I'm not tellin you! Do as i write and you'll figure it out!**

**Sarah/Regret:DAMMIT**

**Sarah**

Sarah and Regret walked side by side to the training grounds. She hoped Regret couodnt see her blushing. Normally, Sarah didn't take any interest in boys, but Regret... He was so nice, so understanding, smart, and good looking. Sarah was in love immediately.

As they walked, Regret told her about the village. He explained where she would be sleeping, eating, and training. He explained that the village, Farden, was only a small part of the Rebell alliance. Then finally they were there.

"LINE UP" roared Regret at the disorganized group of recruits. Although Regret didn't have crazy muscles like other high ranking officers Sarah saw earlier, he gav off an aura signalling that disobeying him wouldnt be a good idea. Everyone lined up. Sarah was somewhere in the middle of the line.

Regret proceeded to pare people up. Sarah got paired up with a huge recruit of about seventeen-Sarahs age. There was one kid who didn't get a partner, and he ended up with Regret.

"Today we will start fighting. I assume everyon knows the basics?" Regret said. Everyone did. "You," he said, pointing at the partnerless kid, "try to bring me down." The kid nodded heafted his sword, and charged, preparing to swing his sword. He never got the chance.

As soon as the sword was in motion, Regret was already behind the kid. He kicked his feet from underneath him and flipped him onto his back. Sarah was in awe.

"Proceed with your fighting," he said.

**Regret**

It has been months sense the first fighting practice. Regret and Sarah have been spending more and more time together. Then one day as Sarah and Regret are walking together, Regret leans over and kisses Sarah. They walk along as if nothing happened, until Sarah leans over and kisses him. By the time the sun sets, they're sitting in an oak tree, kissing. This,Regret decides, is the best moment of his life.

**Sarah**

The next few days were the happiest of her life. They made an announcement that they were together. Everything was perfect, except one thing. When they kissed, she had a vision of them both older. She was pregnant. There wa nothing wrong with that except it would mean they ha to have- no. She wasn't going to think about it. Not until she was ready.

**Me: The "except" was... i ship you!**

**Sarah/Regret: :D**

**Anyway, that was the second chapter. Hope it was somewhat enjoyable. Not much action here. But the next chapter will be looong and full of action.**

**PS: At the very least, i will try to get two chapters up per week.**


End file.
